


Good morning, goodbye, see you tomorrow

by RitTheLiar



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitTheLiar/pseuds/RitTheLiar
Summary: Trafalgar Law wasn't interested in romance. He had other things on his mind. That is, until he met the extraordinarily beautiful subsitute teacher.Modern AU, where Law is a highschool student and Monet is a teacher (or is she...?).





	1. the eyes met

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, there we go! My fanfic adventure begins.  
> I thought there isn't enough LawxMonet content, so decided to somehow contribute.  
> Please excuse all my mistakes! >n<

 

The school bell rang, making Law's head hurt even more. 'Dammit', he cussed under his breath, while stomping his way through corridors. The previous night he had found an interesting book about stomach surgeries in his dad's collection and hadn't noticed how quickly the time passed. What had woken him up from his reading trance was his alarm clock at 4 am. If his eye bags weren't big enough, shit. He turned left and his eyes immediately caught sight of a figure standing in the distance, a tall woman next to the staffroom door. Hell, she's the type you don't see often. Long legs, slender arms, quite a big chest, on top of that long, wavy, light green hair reaching her thin waist. Dressed in a short navy blue dress and black heels, she was looking at her dark painted nails, maybe out of boredom. Law passed her, but decided to take a little glance one more time. He got startled a bit, when his eyes met hers. She smiled delicately, making the boy's heart pound. Fortunately, he kept his usual indifferent expression and went ahead in the direction of his classroom, but the image still lingered in the back of his mind. 

 

'Law, you look even worse than normal,' commented his friend Penguin. 'What the hell were doing last night? Maybe... you found a girl?' he smirked. 

'What a joke,' said Shachi, another friend, while slurping his juice. 'Knowing Law, he probably was reading a book till morning.' Oh, hit the spot. 'But you know, Pen is right, you should try finding a girlfriend or well, even a boyfriend. If you keep being so unsociable, you'll end up marrying one of those books.' 

'Tch.' 

With his angry click tongue his friends knew, that the topic ended there, at least for now. You don't have to tell him that, he already knew that. It's not like he wasn't interested in girls, it's just that they didn't appeal to him much. He was not into guys either, so maybe he was asexual? Who knows, who cares - for sure, not Law. 

In that moment he remembered the green-haired woman and her gorgeous smile. Those beautiful, light lips, which formed it. And those above them, those stunning eyes. He never thought he would find something... beautiful. The eyes were big and brown, enlightened with amber reflections. Her long dark eyelashes, elegantly fluttering. 

'Stand up,' a large man said entering the classroom. It was the headmaster, Sengoku. 'As you may know, your maths teacher, Mr Smoker, is in the hospital.' Oh, finally a break from that strict cigar-addict. 'Because of this subject's importance, during his absence you will have a substitute teacher someone recommended me. Please enter.' Into the room walked in no one other than the green-haired woman, capturing the attention of all students in an instant. Compared to the huge and muscled man, she seemed tiny and soft. 'This is Monet, she's young and talented, I'm sure you'll get on well,' he said, while exchanging glances with her and she nodded in response. 'Be kind to her,' he ordered, laughing in his strange manner, and walked out of room soon afterwards. The woman seemed perplexed and smiled shyly, tugging her hair behind ear.

Law could hear the whispers of his classmates. 'Look at those knockers', 'What a babe', 'She's sexy.' Well, he couldn't disagree. Seeing such a stunning beauty in reality sure is a revelation for highschoolers. 

'Hello everyone,' she started with a bit of hesitation in her voice, but he didn't mind: Law was immediately mesmerized by her silky voice. 'It's nice to meet you all.' She offered a radiant smile after that sentence, and what a smile that was. If he were to grade them, the one she had given him on the corridor was worth 5 points, and the one just now was 10, no, 20 or more. 

'Well, we could talk about maths, but since it's our first meeting, I want to get to know you, even if it's just a little. Is that okay?' she asked and sat on top of the desk. All students agreed loudly with a cheer, as if they were some sort of pirate crew, and the teacher chuckled, surprised by the enthusiasm. 'All right, I'll begin. As Mr Sengoku had mentioned, my name is Harpy Monet, but call me simply Monet. No honorifics, okay? I'm not much older than you, only 26, so let's be friends.' she announced and added a charming smile. “So she's 9 years older, huh,” a thought ran through Law's mind, as he was carefully observing her every gesture. 

Now it was the time for the students to introduce themselves. Most people recited typical speeches about their interests, others boasted about their academics achievements or love for maths, to which the green-haired responded with a chuckle. The dark-haired teen just looked at her. Compared to his dark skin, hers seemed like that of a porcelain doll. Suddenly his chair got kicked by a guy who sat behind him, Eustass Kid. 'Oi, it's your turn,' he growled, and the raven gave him a glare in return. Everybody was looking at him, but he just sighed, leaning his head on his hand. 'Trafalgar Law, 17, I wanna be a doctor, that's all.' Done.

'Sorry Monet, this guy is always like this,' said Penguin, trying to make up for Law's behavior. 

'No problem, not all of you have to like me,' she answered with a delicate smile. 

“That's not an issue,” thought the boy. “I probably already like her too much...” he summarized, but when he caught himself thinking that, he ruffled his hair aggressively, trying to get rid of useless conclusions. 

After the introduction, the new teacher asked about the current material, the best and the worst students, and then talked about random stuff, which was interrupted by the bell. 

'We're going to work hard starting tomorrow!' she exclaimed, while smiling amiably. 

 

Law parted from his friends, stood near the pedestrian crossing, while waiting for the light to change into green. Suddenly he spun around, scaring the people near him, and started walking quickly. He went on ahead, not caring much about his surroundings. Only after calming down, he noticed he had reached the riverside. It was in the opposite direction from his house. Damn. Frustrated, he turned back, only to see a figure of the woman who kept disturbing his mind the whole day. 

'Oh my, aren't you one of my students? Trafalgar, was it?' she said, adding the usual, business-like smile. Now she had an extra layer on, an open white-green jacket. Law was sort of happy, she remembered him, but didn't want to admit that, especially to himself, and just put on his poker-face. 'Yeah, but call me Law, it's shorter this way.' If he got her to call him by his name, he would be in heaven. 

'Ah, sure, Law. Do you live around here?' 

'Well, not really, I just took... a walk.' his voice trembled a bit, saying such an obvious lie. 

'It's getting dark and my responsibility as a teacher is to make sure you reach your home safely. Shall I go with you?' she asked, looking all serious. Damn, he wondered if she was aware of how appealing she was. She seemed cunning, but who knew this was such high level. 

'I'm not a kid,' he mumbled, and started walking slowly towards her with intention to pass her, at the same time regretting he refused this probably once-in-a-lifetime offer. 

'To be honest... I'm the one lost here,' she proclaimed, while blushing. 'Could you help me?' Ahh, the puppy eyes. His sister was often giving him those, but somehow this green puppy had a different effect on him. The raven stopped in his tracks and, even though he was sort of excited by the idea of walking alongside this unusual woman, he hid it behind his indifferent and bored expression. '...Sure', he agreed with a sigh, trying his best to act as someone bothered, but kind enough to lend somebody a hand. 'Where do you live?' 

'Lead me to the Flevance district, then I'll know my way,' she said, tilting her head.  
'Okay, I live there, so I guess we can go together,' he muttered, a bit surprised to hear the name of his district.

 

Soon they began walking next to each other, divided just by few centimeters. Not sure how to start the conversation, Law remained silent. Seeing the awkward teen, Monet chuckled and stated: 'To tell the truth, I never expected I would become a teacher.' Such declaration stirred the boy's attention. 'When I was little, I had such ridiculous dreams as being an astronaut and flying to the moon,' she laughed, while Law watched her carefully. 'I'm glad you already know what you want to do,' she glanced at him. 'Your parents' influence?' 

The raven was surprised again, but kept his grumpy attitude. 'Well, yeah, how do you know?' 

'Fufu, I knew this surname sounded familiar. They own a hospital, right?' 

'Yeah,' Law nodded. It wasn't a big hospital, but a good one, so it wasn't that surprising she might have heard of it.

'Aren't you one of those rich kids then? Living on an another level and so on...' 

'No, not really,' he tried to deny, but he knew himself he was a little pampered. 

'But you give off the vibe of an arrogant guy,' she chuckled. 

'I'm just tired, didn't get enough of sleep last night,' he complained, trying to find a good excuse. 

'Well, I hope you'll sleep well today,' she smiled and pointed at his house. Darn, already? They've just started talking. 

'Thank you, Law. See you tomorrow!,' she grinned, waved her hand and left, the sound of her heels echoing in the alley.

 

Boy stood in front of his house for a moment, looking in the direction she had left. 

'Hey brooother, you're gonna catch a cold,' somebody mumbled from behind the door, showing only a part of their head. It was his little sister, Lammy. 

'I'm going, I'm going,' he said and scratched his head. He was not thinking straight today. What he needs now the most is his bed. 

'Who was that? What a beauty. There's no way she was a girlfriend of such a boring and rude guy,' the girl teased him. 

'Shut up, shrimp,' Law growled and quickly went up the stairs to his room, ignoring his sister's angry comebacks. 

'Parents won't be home until morning. If you're hungry, the fridge isn't locked, help yourself!' yelled Lammy and went to the living room to continue watching her favorite TV show. 

The teen threw his bag to the corner of the room and fell on his bed. He closed eyes and wanted to sleep, but he couldn't. He couldn't get out that charming smile out of his head.

 

\- - - - - - - 

 

The woman kept going ahead, humming some kind of melody. Her song was interrupted by phone's signal. She took it out of her bag (surprisingly, in a short time), clicked the receive button and cheerfully started the conversation. 'Hello? Yes, it's Monet,' she chirped, the tone different from what she was using a few moments ago. 'Ahh, it went good. No doubt about it,' she giggled and started skipping. Yikes, maybe that was a bad idea, darn heels. 'Hm? In person? He wants that? Of course. See you.' The call ended. She looked at the screen, the only source of light in the dark alley, then turned around and continued humming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! What do you think about the first chapter of this fic? I wonder if I did a good job at capturing Monet and Law. This chapter is mostly his POV, and well, after rereading it I noticed I wrote him as such a tsundere, lol. And Monet said she's 26, right? That's a lie, lol. Cause if she was 21, she couldn't be a teacher (I think??)  
>  Idk how often I will update, the 2nd chapter is already written, but I'll post it after I start the 3rd one. I also really want to know what happens next... (my planning skills suck, sorry xD )
> 
> So see ya in the next chapter! :D


	2. bottle of wine

 

Monet was in a good mood and she herself knew very well the reason behind that. She liked when things were going well. One part of this mission still didn't sit well with her. She hated dealing with brats. Especially teenagers, full of hormones and constantly whining about their existential crises. So annoying. But that one kid... He had a sense of maturity to him. He seemed like someone she could get along with. 

 

That's what she thought at that time.

 

After few other turns she arrived in an alley across a club. She fixed her appearance a bit, making her look less proper, less teacher-like. Walking firmly towards the entrance, she felt all  the various stares directed at her. The people waiting to enter were looking at her with anger, lust, jealousy or a mix of those. But who cared about their feelings? She greeted the bodyguard, slid next to him and entered the dimly lighted building. Then the woman headed in the direction of the front bar. Bartender nodded, she did the same in response, and her eyes landed on the small frame of a person next to the man.

  
A little girl in a bear hood was sitting on the counter, humming a song, from time to time taking grapes from a bowl on her knees and plucking them onto her fingers to consume them with delight.

'Welcome back sister,' girl greeted her, after swallowing the fruit.

'Hello Sugar,' tall woman said with a warm smile. 'How's the business?'

'As always, I guess,' she shrugged, taking another grape into her mouth. 'That lazy ass Trebol left me here to look after the drinks, hmph.' The ' _hmph_ ' was a signal of disapproval and anger. Let's correct the statement about hating kids, shall we? Monet did indeed hate them, but her little sister was an exception. That's what people call having a soft spot for someone, right? But that didn't mean she would accept the girl's bratty behavior.

'Ah, don't worry, I'll make sure he won't leave such a delicate and cute young lady alone with such an important task ever again.'

'Are you saying I can't handle it?! Bullshit!' the younger girl tossed the bowl aside, and jumped off the counter. 'Just look! If any of those sods tries to steal from us, they'll utter their grandmas' birth dates after I deal with them!'

'Ohh, such motivation, looking forward to it'. Manipulating the aquamarine-haired girl was oh-so easy. Well, she was only 14, even if she could be mistaken for an elementary student because of her height and round face, she still had time to learn. 'Fun aside, where's the Young Master?'

'At the back, duh,' girl pouted, and as if the declaration from seconds ago was nothing, returned to sitting on the counter and nibbling her grapes.

'Good luck, warden,' Monet chuckled and walked to the back of the club, greeting other bodyguards on the way. The further she went, the more silent the music and voices grew, although she could still hear them in the distance. The loudest noise was coming from her heels, and that made her strangely nervous. To be honest, she was always nervous when meeting _him_. She knocked and a hoarse voice told her it was ok to go in. A very tall blonde was sitting on the couch, sipping on the glass of wine.

 

At first that man intimidated her, to the point of scaring her. She knew he was her benefactor, but still something from inside of her was screaming that he was dangerous. After getting to know him better, she started respecting and admiring him... and loving him. What kind of love it was, she wasn't sure, but it was definitely this kind of feeling.

'Good evening, Young Master,' she said while closing the door. 'How are you today?'

'Fufu, don't you see? Celebrating,' he said, while lifting the glass.

'Oh, the case with the Barrels?'

'Fufufu'.  
She didn't need a 'yes' or 'no', she clearly knew, that his wide grin meant that everything went as the man planned.

'Now, that you are here, care to join me?'

'That'd be lovely, but as you know, now I'm a responsible teacher and coming to school with a hangover  on my second day  wouldn't set a good example.'

The man laughed in his distinct manner and took another sip of wine. 'I see you enjoy your little act.'

'Yes and no,' she giggled. 'Fooling Sengoku and the rest was  exceptionally easy. Maybe even too easy,' she furrowed her brows. 'I didn't see anyone following me, but just in case, I took a detour.' She suddenly remembered the unexpected meeting. 'Oh, and I had a company for a part of the walk.' 

'A company?' man asked in a curious tone.

'One of my students. I would pay him no mind, were it not for his surname,' she paused for dramatic effect. 'Trafalgar.'

'Oh,' the man poured himself another glass. 'Like the Trafalgar Hospital? Fufufu...' Anyone, who this man got interested in, would end up in two situations: as a part of the organization, or in a shallow grave. 'Describe him.'

'In terms of looks?' she joked, and man responded with a wide grin. 'He took your fancy?'  
She laughed, amused by the question. 'Since when did I even consider brats? How silly.' The boy was only slightly taller than her, with tanned skin and dark hair. Did he grow a goatee to seem older? Well, golden hoops weren't helping, if that's the case, but they matched his eyes. 'Quite intelligent and observant, but when it comes to social interactions he's  quite awkward,' she chuckled. 'Wants to follow his parents' footsteps and become a doctor.'

'Huh, so sooner or later we'll have to deal with him,' the man drank the whole glass. 'Especially now, that we control the Barrels.' That family dealt with distribution of pharmaceutics, at least officially. They supplied many hospitals in town, and the Trafalgar Hospital was among those. In the shadows, however, they also dealt with drugs and other questionable substances.

  
A loud knock broke the conversation, followed by a nasal voice. 'Hey, hey, Doffy, you busy?'  
'Not really, come in,' the man poured the wine, leaving the bottle empty. 'How's our guest?'  
'Behehehe, he understood what he did wrong,' the slimy man snorted and sat himself close, actually too close, to the younger woman. 'Hey, hey, don't tell me you had already screwed up and came home crying?' Damn, she wanted to kick him, but a classy lady must keep her cool.

'I requested her to come,' the blonde sitting opposite them said, finishing his glass.  
'You're too close,' she said with a frown on her face and moved away from the man. 'Oh, by the way, in my opinion Sugar shouldn't look after the bar.' She wasn't sure, if something like “ _her opinion_ ” would be of importance, but she needed to get that off her chest. 'Someone might recognize her and she'll have a hard time at school.'  
'The kid should learn,' said the man next to her and sneezed.

'Well, her being capable of something and suitable for something are two different things,' the blonde spoke and stood up. 'We'll find something else  for her , don't worry.'  
'Thank you,' she smiled.

'Let's get going Trebol. Shouldn't keep the guest waiting any longer.'

'Behehehe,' laughed the individual in the blue coat in response and also started heading towards the exit.

'Do your best, Monet. Ah, and remember,' he stopped, glanced, if Trebol left, and added: 'Don't get  too  emotionally involved.'

'That's obvious,' she commented with a smirk and watched the man close the door.

  
Ah h h, she realized what he had meant by that. She mentioned a particular person. That meant that person had drawn her attention. She was good at remembering faces, well, that was a part of her job, but another was making yourself for a role she had to play. A journalist? Chatty, loud, energetic. A maid? Hard-working, loyal, polite. A teacher? Out-going, helpful, friendly. But why did she tell him about her dream from childhood? Did she still want it, despite how ridiculous it was? How stupid.

  
She took the other bottle, still full and unopened, and went upstairs to her room, so that she could prepare for the next day, when her teaching work truly began.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, maybe you had realized it, but Donquixote Family is kind of a mafia (typical, lol). Tbh I've never been to such clubs, so idk if I depicted the atmosphere right, lol. Bear with me. Writing Sugar and Monet's interaction was so fun, like super fun??? I NEED THIS IN CANON UGUU. I'm also sorry if I did badly at portraying Doffy. He is a complicated character, so hard to capture. Please lend me your magic, my fanfic idols, so that he is at least passable ;w;  
> And also, like, you know, in most modern AUs Marines are the police? So I thought, how about setting them as school teachers, that's actually a secret service sort of thing? Cause at first I wanted Monet to infiltrate school for the purpose of getting into contact with Law, but then it hit me: something that was not planned is better. Something, or rather someone, will disturb Monet with her plan. I'm gonna regret this, but oh well.


	3. casual approach

 

'Ugh, shut it Claude,' woman grunted, turned in her bed and waved at the bird in the cage, which was happily singing, calling for attention. After a moment she opened her eyes. 'You never give up, do you?' Then she opened the cage and the bird flew around satisfied. Suddenly her head started to ache. “One glass, yeah, this is how it always goes,” she thought and looked at the empty bottle swirling near the leg of the bed. He didn't leave it there by an accident, of course not. She should have expected that from him. Well, she'll treat it as a present rather than a way to mock her.  
She got off the bed, stretched herself. She put on a gown and went down the stairs to the kitchen. On her way she exchanged some hellos, after reaching her destination made herself some scrambled eggs, ate quickly and went back upstairs to prepare her “appropriate look”. Tights, white shirt, high waist black skirt and low heels.  
A quick look at her room. Some executives had their own flats or houses, but she felt really content with her tiny room But... If she has to sneak here everyday, then maybe it was high time to find something else. She sighed and sat down in front of the mirror to apply her make-up.

  
\- - - - - - -

  
And so two months have passed. Law didn't care much for maths before, but thanks to a certain someone that subject became something he was looking forward to. Admiring her, while she was explaining the material, then after the lesson asking her about stuff he claimed 'to not fully get', casually walking her back to the teachers' room and chatting about stuff other than parabolas. However, he wasn't the only one who tried to approach the pretty teacher, but his glare kept most of the pests away, although still there were ones who stole her attention. When it comes to teaching, she wasn't overly strict, but also didn't let kids have their way. Overall, she was well liked. That's why most students booed when it was announced that Smoker would be back in a month.  
'Okay guys, calm down,' Monet waved her hands and smiled gently. 'Let's think about here and now, okay? We still have a project to do.'  
The whole class released a deep sigh. Damn those end of semester projects. You have to choose a subject, be in a group with people you normally would never interact with, then present the thing and get a mediocre grade anyway, no matter how much effort you put into it. Last time Law chose biology, because it's better to suffer doing something connected to things you like, and now he used to think about choosing chemistry, but... Now he was reconsidering his decision. It might be a good chance to become closer with Monet.

  
\- - - - - - -

  
'Welcome everyone to our group! Hope we will have fun while working together!' Monet's enthusiasm was oddly refreshing, but unfortunately it didn't spread onto all members. The group consisted of 10 people, from which only 3 were from his class, and the rest were weirdos from other classes. The raven quickly evaluated who was what type of person: nerd, parasite, happy-go-lucky... And some guys who seemed as math-loving as frogs like being stabbed. Oh, he wasn't the only one here with ulterior motives, huh. It might be harder to get some time with her than he anticipated...

Law enjoyed giving sarcastic remarks to guys, who obviously came here with things other than math or grades in mind, but quickly discovered that his insults were too intelligent for them. He soon became exhausted with their stupidity and kept grumbling to himself in a corner. At some point he could swear he heard Monet giggling. The meeting went on, and after an hour, which felt like an eternity, finally ended. Most people grabbed their bags and left quickly, though the annoying simpletons tried to hit on Monet. Something about a drink or a walk. The woman elegantly refused and called for Law, as she had something to talk about. He sneered at disappointed bunch and directed his eyes at Monet, who just rolled her eyes.  
'What do you need?' he said, a bit too rudely, yet still happy to spend a bit more of time with her.  
'Sorry, I used you as an excuse,' she started playing with her hair, visibly nervous. 'I'm not good at refusing someone I can't be rude to.'  
'So you can be rude?' he teased.  
'Like you can't imagine.'  
'Yeah, can't imagine you swearing like a sailor,' he replied and she snorted.  
'You don't know me well,' she sighed and started packing her papers.  
'How can I change that?' Smooth. Almost cringy. A mixture of both, to be honest. Luckily her reaction was not a face full of pity, but a hearty laugh.  
'I wonder, between the two of us, who should be more embarrassed?' she muttered between her giggles and Law was sure his face had went beet red.  
'As a compensation for using you let's walk home together for a part of the way. Agreed?' she asked, stuffing the last paper into her bag.  
'If you put it that way, then how I can say no?'  
Both smiled, the keys jingled and soon the door was shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez! This took some time. I thought this chapter was longer, but actually it isn't.   
> I quickened the pace a bit, I hope the relationship between the characters doesn't turn out to be too unnatural... Oh well!  
> See you!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^^
> 
> If you leave kudos - that's super nice of you! If you leave a comment - that's even better!


End file.
